


Day 1: Mind Control

by SpiderShell



Series: FEBUWHUMP 2021: IronDad [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: FebuWhump2021, Gen, Mind Control, Scared Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderShell/pseuds/SpiderShell
Summary: “Aunt May?” Peter asked.The woman slowly turned around, her eyes unfocused and vacant as she looked at her nephew. “Leave,” she said, her voice bank and emotionless.“W-what?” Peter’s breath hitched and he stared at her. “You don’t mean that, do you?”“Leave.” May held up a kitchen knife, and with an awful drop in his stomach, Peter knew that she wasn’t messing around.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: FEBUWHUMP 2021: IronDad [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136318
Kudos: 88





	Day 1: Mind Control

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** mind control
> 
> So, this is my very first time participating in a challenge, so I'm really excited!! :)

_September 27_. Peter wrote the date at the top of his page and skimmed over the rest of the essay, checking to make sure he had followed all of his teacher’s instructions. It seemed ready to be handed in the next day. 

He thought he heard May calling to him and leaned back in his chair, trying to see out the door of his bedroom. When he heard nothing else, he opened a drawer and pulled out a folder to put his essay in. Reluctant to miss out on something and get a lower grade than what he was aiming for, Peter glanced over the essay one more time, his eyes landing on the date last of all. _August 13._

He wandered out into the living room and found May standing in the kitchen staring at the wall. Her arms were straight and rigid by her sides, her neck uncomfortably upright.

“Aunt May?” Peter asked.

The woman slowly turned around, her eyes unfocused and vacant as she looked at her nephew. “Leave,” she said, her voice bank and emotionless. 

“W-what?” Peter’s breath hitched and he stared at her. “You don’t mean that, do you?”

May took a step closer to him. “Leave.”

“Do you need space or something?” Peter said, confused, glancing around to look for a sign of something that could’ve made her angry or upset. A terrible thought occurred to him. “Have I done anything?” He didn’t understand what he couldn’t have done, but perhaps he’d done something without realising?

“Leave.” May held up a kitchen knife, and with an awful drop in his stomach, Peter knew that she wasn’t messing around. 

“Okay, okay,” he said, holding up his hands and quickly backing away to the door. He glanced at his bedroom, wondering if he would be able to dash into it to grab his phone or at least his spider suit, but as May brandished the knife higher with a snarl, he gasped and pressed up against the front door, frantically feeling for the doorknob but terrified to break gaze with his aunt in case she tried something. 

Once outside, he took off at a dead sprint, but his legs felt heavy, weighted. He was moving in slow motion, even though his legs seemed to be moving faster and faster. What was wrong with him?

“A paradox of the senses,” he mumbled. Wait. Where had that come from?

He found himself in front of a heavy traffic intersection. The cars shot past, moving at dangerous speeds, as a crowd formed around him, waiting for their turn to cross the street. Time passed, but there was never a chance to cross the street. A woman tried, and Peter watched, his limbs suddenly paralysed, as a taxi slammed into her and she dissipated into…. _bubbles?_

Peter heard a whirring of repulsors behind him and turned to see the crowd about him screaming and running away from the figure dropping onto the sidewalk. Red and gold shone in the sun, and he had never felt more glad to see his mentor. 

“Tony!” he cried as the man took a step closer. “The weirdest thing happened earlier, and I think May’s angry at me.”

Tony gave no sign that he had heard Peter. Then his arm lifted, powering up, and Peter scrambled backwards. 

“Umm, okay, I have no idea what’s going on.” His voice broke nervously. “Have you talked to May? Have I done something really bad that I don’t know about?”

He turned to try to run away and found a line of strangers standing behind him, each one with a blank, unfocused look in their eye. 

Peter looked at them and then twisted to look at Tony. “No, no, no,” he said. “What’s happening? Is there like an invasion or something?” He gasped. “Are you under mind control?” He tried to think back to what had happened earlier, if there had been any sign of anything strange, but to his bewilderment, he could remember nothing before writing the date on his essay. _September 23. August 13._

Something kicked his legs and he sprawled onto the sidewalk, head looking up at the sky. Horror and fear turned his blood cold as Tony appeared in the forefront of his vision, inching closer and closer, the brash faceplate revealing no familiarity. 

Would this be how it ended?

He screamed as the flash of light blinded him, the image of Iron Man poised to kill him burned into his mind.

* * *

Peter screamed, jerking upright. The blankets of his bed pooled about his waist as he leaned forward, wheezing and hyperventilating. “Help…me..” he whispered, twisting his body to look above him. When all he saw was the familiar sight of his ceiling, he relaxed. He was safe. 

His bedroom door burst open, revealing a startled and scared May. “Pete, are you okay?” she gasped, moving to sit on the bed beside him, rubbing her hands on his back soothingly. 

For a moment, Peter was struck by terror, but when he saw the tears and love shining in his aunt’s eyes, he knew she was real. With a sob, he turned around and threw his arms around her. It was over. He was safe.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you guys think?


End file.
